Last Chance
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Semua seperti baru untuk namja tampan bernama Kim Jongin. Ia akan kembali berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kata 'menyerah' sudah tertanam dengan baik di hatinya jika usahanya kembali gagal. Ini-adalah kesempatan terakhir untuknya. Sequel A Regret (Please, Come Back to Me). (Kaisoo) / YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read! Semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan yah :*
1. Chapter 1

**Last Chance**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo dan Wu Yi Fan**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Semua seperti baru untuk namja tampan bernama Kim Jongin. Ia akan kembali berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kata **_**'menyerah'**_** sudah tertanam dengan baik di hatinya jika usahanya kembali gagal. Ini—adalah kesempatan terakhir untuknya.**

.

.

Sequel A Regret (Please, Come Back to Me) dataaaaaaaaaaaang :D

.

.

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Istilah _**'lautan manusia'**_ memang cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana di dalam _**Gimpo Airport**_. Lalu lalang orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya membuktikan jika mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing—yang mengharuskan mereka pergi ke negara lain dengan menggunakan alat transportasi udara.

Kim Jongin—adalah satu diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam _**Gimpo Airport**_.

Dengan menyeret koper berukuran sedang menggunakan tangan kirinya, namja tampan itu terus saja berjalan untuk menuju kursi tunggu yang memang tersedia di sana. Setelah sampai pada tujuannya, Jongin segera membawa tubuhnya untuk menduduki salah satu kursi tersebut dan melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sejak tadi dipakainya.

Mata tajamnya ia gunakan untuk melihat ke sekeliling _**Airport**_. Menatap wajah orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya—dan mendengus kesal ketika indera penglihatannya tidak menemukan wajah orang yang tengah ditunggunya.

Untuk membunuh waktu, namja tampan dengan bakat menari itu lebih memilih fokus terhadap ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya. Membuka galeri foto yang ada di ponselnya—dan memandangi beratus-ratus foto yang tersimpan di sana.

Jongin tersenyum simpul.

" _**Aku merindukanmu**_," batin Jongin.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Satu setengah tahun sudah berlalu sejak terakhir kalinya Kim Jongin meminta sosok namja mungil berparas manis yang teridentifikasi bernama Do Kyungsoo untuk kembali padanya—yang berakhir sebuah penolakan. Sehari setelah Jongin melihat Kyungsoo bermesraan bersama namja lain, Jongin segera memutuskan untuk melakukan penerbangan ke negera Jepang.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jongin mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Kekacauan yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Sakit hati yang terus saja menggerogoti hatinya—dan sebuah penyesalan yang terus-menerus menghantuinya menjadi alasan yang kuat mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan negara kelahirannya. Ia berpikir mungkin saja dengan ia pergi jauh, ia akan lebih mudah melupakan sosok namja mungil yang dulu pernah menjadi kekasihnya. Dan itu hanya pikirannya saja.

Karena kenyataannya—hatinya begitu keras untuk tidak melupakan sosok namja mungil berparas manis yang memiliki keunikan di kedua bola matanya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya setelah puas memandangi foto seseorang yang terdapat di galeri foto ponselnya. Melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kanannya—dan menemukan jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul _**14.45**_ sore.

Kembali mengedarkan mata tajamnya ke sekeliling _**Airport**_ dan menemukan seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Jongin sedikit mendecih ketika orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya baru menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Jongin lantas berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap ketika sosok yang ditunggunya sudah berada di hadapannya. Melihat sosok itu dari bawah hingga atas—kemudian menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Kau terlambat Wu Yi Fan!" desis Jongin.

Sosok yang Jongin panggil Wu Yi Fan hanya mampu menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dengan tangan yang berada di belakang kepalanya.

" Hehehe… Maaf Jongin.." ucap Wu Yi Fan—atau panggil saja Kris.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" Kau tidak ingin memelukku Hyung?" kali ini suara Jongin terdengar normal.

Kris menunjukkan senyum tampannya kemudian membawa tubuh tinggi dan tegapnya untuk menghantam tubuh tegap milik Jongin—sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti dongsaengnya sendiri.

Jongin tersenyum hangat ketika tubuhnya merasakan pelukan dari Kris. Mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara—dan membalas pelukan sang Hyung.

" Aku merindukanmu Kim Jongin," ucap Kris lembut.

" Aku tahu itu Hyung!" sialnya Jongin membalas ucapan Kris dengan nada bicaranya yang terdengar begitu percaya diri.

Kris bergegas melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jongin ketika telinganya menangkap nada menyebalkan yang terlontar dari bibir tebal sahabatnya itu. Sedikit mendengus, sebelum tangan besarnya ia daratkan ke kepala Jongin. Memukulnya dengan keras.

" _**Akhh**_—" Jongin meringis.

Dan Kris tersenyum senang.

" Kupikir setelah setahun lebih kau tinggal di negara orang, kau akan berubah Kim Jongin!" ujar Kris.

" Hey! Aku berubah Hyung. Kau tidak lihat? Bukankah aku semakin tampan?"

Kris membuat ekspresi seolah-olah ingin muntah saat Jongin berujar seperti itu.

" Aku akui kau memang semakin tampan Kim Jongin. Tapi—" Kris menggantungkan ucapannya. Matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap Jongin dari bawah hingga atas. Ya.. Kim Jongin memang sudah berubah.

"—**_warna kulitmu tidak akan berubah menjadi putih!_**" lanjut Kris.

" _**Sialan kau Kris!**_" geram Jongin.

Kris hanya mampu menahan tawanya saat Jongin berucap dengan nada yang—mungkin—menyeramkan.

" Sudahlah! Sebaiknya segera antarkan aku pulang Hyung, aku lelah.." pinta Jongin. Dan Kris mengangguk.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kamar yang sunyi dengan pencahayaan yang temaram adalah suasana yang sangat disukai oleh namja mungil berparas manis yang saat ini tengah terduduk nyaman di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk memandang fotonya bersama kedua sahabatnya—Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Salah satu tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus permukaan kaca yang terdapat di bingkai foto tersebut seolah-olah saat ini dirinya tengah mengusap dengan lembut wajah kedua sahabatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat—namun tak bisa mencegah ketika setetes airmata berhasil lolos dari kedua mata bulatnya.

" Aku merindukan kalian—" lirih Kyungsoo.

" Kapan kalian akan kembali?" dan Kyungsoo sukses terisak dengan memeluk bingkai foto yang terdapat foto dirinya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Setahun yang lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bilang pada Kyungsoo jika mereka akan tinggal di Amerika untuk sementara waktu. Ketika Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa mereka harus tinggal di Amerika—Chanyeol dengan lancar menjawab jika ia harus menjaga nenek dan kakeknya yang memang tidak tinggal di Korea. Dan alasan kenapa Baekhyun juga ikut—tentu saja karena Chanyeol tidak bisa jauh dari Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengizinkan kedua sahabatnya itu untuk meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di Korea.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian kedua sahabatnya, Kyungsoo kembali mendapat kabar—mungkin—buruk. Namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut pirangnya—yang ia ketahui bernama Kris—memberitahukan padanya jika Kim Jongin pergi ke Jepang.

Di awal Kyungsoo sempat terkejut dengan kabar yang ia dapat—tapi setelahnya ia kembali berekspresi seperti sebelumnya. Wajah tenang dengan senyuman manis yang senantiasa terulas di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo bertanya hal apa yang membuat Jongin pergi ke Jepang. Dan jawaban yang Kyungsoo dapatkan hanya gelengan kepala yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

Kyungsoo mengerti. Mungkin Kris memang tidak tahu alasannya—_**atau tidak ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo alasannya.**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari dalam toilet yang berada di _**Café**_ yang saat ini tengah ia kunjungi. Dengan menundukkan kepalanya (karena Kyungsoo sedang fokus pada ponselnya) Kyungsoo terus saja berjalan santai untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Tidak fokus pada arah jalannya, hingga—

_**Brukh!**_

—tubuh mungilnya sukses terhempas ke belakang karena hantaman sesuatu.

Kyungsoo meringis seraya tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit. Membawa kaki mungilnya untuk kembali berdiri dengan baik, lantas membungkukkan tubuhnya. Meminta maaf pada orang yang sudah ia tabrak. Kyungsoo yakin yang menghantam tubuhnya itu tubuh manusia—karena tadi ada sebuah tangan yang sempat untuk menarik salah satu tangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia sukses terjatuh.

Membungkuk sekali lagi dengan mulut yang masih mengeluarkan ucapan _**"maafkan aku",**_ Kyungsoo segera mengembalikan tubuhnya pada posisi semula. Wajahnya ia gunakan untuk menatap orang yang baru saja ia tabrak—dan mata bulatnya sukses terbelalak dengan sempurna.

" _**Jo—jongin**_?" ujar Kyungsoo terbata. Tubuhnya terasa kaku ketika mata bulatnya menemukan orang yang sudah setahun lebih tidak pernah ia lihat lagi kehadirannya.

Jongin sendiri tidak terkejut dengan orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Sejak awal ia tahu jika namja mungil yang sejak tadi berjalan sambil menunduk itu adalah Kyungsoo—orang yang sampai saat ini masih ia cintai.

" Hai Kyung—" Jongin menyapa Kyungsoo dengan ramah. Tangan sebelah kanannya ia gunakan untuk melambai pada Kyungsoo. Tidak lupa, bibir tebalnya terulas sebuah senyum yang sangat tampan.

Dan Kyungsoo harus mengakui jika senyum Jongin sangat indah.

" K—kau sudah kembali Jongin?" lagi—Kyungsoo berucap dengan suara yang terbata. Ia gugup.

Jongin mengangguk.

" Tinggal di negara orang membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku rindu dengan negara kelahiranku," jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul saat sang mantan kekasih menjelaskan alasan apa yang membuatnya kembali ke Korea.

" Kau sendiri Kyung?" tanya Jongin.

" Iya."

" Boleh aku duduk denganmu?" tanya Jongin hati-hati. Ia takut Kyungsoo tidak ingin berdekatan lagi dengannya.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin cukup lama, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat tempat duduknya sendiri. Menatap kembali wajah Jongin, lantas mengangguk.

" Boleh saja!" jawab Kyungsoo. Kakinya segera ia langkahkan untuk sampai di tempat duduknya—dan Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang. Mengabaikan tujuan awalnya yang hendak pergi ke toilet.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Suasana _**Café**_ yang cukup ramai tidak membantu untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi pada sesosok namja mungil dan sesosok namja tampan yang saat ini tengah duduk di tempat duduk yang sama.

Keheningan seolah lebih baik daripada sebuah niat untuk memulai obrolan yang seharusnya sudah mereka lakukan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Yang lebih mungil hanya terdiam dengan fokus mata yang memandang ke arah luar _**Café**_. Dan yang lebih tinggi terdiam dengan mata tajamnya yang fokus memandang sosok namja yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

Menetralkan detak jantung yang sejak tadi berdegup dengan kencang, namja yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah tampannya—Kim Jongin—memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

" Bagaimana kabarmu Kyung?" Jongin bertanya. Pandangannya tetap ia fokuskan untuk menatap ciptaan Tuhan yang semakin lama terlihat semakin indah—di matanya.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar _**Café.**_

" Aku baik," Kyungsoo menjawab. Bibirnya terulas senyum manis.

" Bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri Jongin?" kali ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Jongin kembali menunjukkan senyum tampannya.

" Aku sempat sakit—tapi sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih baik," jawab Jongin.

" Kau sudah bekerja?"

" Belum. Tapi aku sempat menjadi pelatih di sebuah sanggar tari yang ada di Jepang,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Kau sudah bekerja Kyung?" Jongin sudah mulai terbiasa untuk memulai obrolan dengan sosok mungil dan manis yang ada di hadapannya.

" Sudah!" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan nada lembut.

" Kerja apa?"

" Aku mengajar di SM High School—dan aku juga menulis beberapa buku cerita," Kyungsoo menjawab.

Setelahnya keheningan kembali menyapa suasana di sekitar mereka.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke sekeliling _**Café**_. Mata tajamnya menemukan beberapa pasangan kekasih yang sedang makan bersama di _**Café**_ itu. Namun ada satu pasangan yang membuat Jongin tertarik.

Di sudut pojok _**Café**_, Jongin melihat sosok namja mungil—tubuhnya sama seperti Kyungsoo—tengah marah pada kekasihnya. Terbukti ketika kekasihnya sudah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, namja mungil itu dengan segera melepaskan genggaman kekasihnya dan bersedekap. Lucunya, hal itu terjadi lebih dari tiga kali.

Jongin terkekeh kecil saat melihat pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi diantara pasangan tersebut—dan ingatannya kembali melayang pada sebuah kenangan manis yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Do Kyungsoo.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang terjadi, Jongin kembali memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Salah satu tangannya ia bawa ke belakang kepalanya dan mengusak pelan helaian rambutnya yang saat ini berubah warna menjadi _**Black redness**_. Menatap Kyungsoo sebentar dan—sial Jongin merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

Menghembuskan napas secara teratur untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, Jongin segera membuka suaranya untuk kembali bertanya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Bagaimana dengan kabar kekasihmu?" Jongin memang bertanya, tapi suaranya terdengar pelan.

" Kau bertanya sesuatu Jongin?" sahut Kyungsoo ketika telinganya mendengar suara Jongin. Kyungsoo mendengarnya hanya seperti sebuah gumaman.

Jongin kembali menghembuskan napasnya. Kali ini lebih keras. Ia jadi kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

" Bagaimana dengan kabar kekasihmu?" ulang Jongin—dan suaranya lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Mata bulatnya menatap wajah Jongin dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

" Kekasih? Kekasih siapa maksudmu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang bercanda ya?

" Tentu saja kekasihmu Kyung," sahut Jongin.

" Kekasihku?" tanya Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin mengangguk.

" Kenapa kau bertanya tentang kekasihku? Memangnya siapa orang yang sudah menjadi kekasihku?" Kyungsoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk balik bertanya pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang Jongin ajukan padanya—dan Jongin tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo. Intinya—mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan.

_**Dasar aneh! **_

Jongin menambah kerutan di keningnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman, lantas membawa mata tajamnya untuk menatap wajah manis yang ada di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit luka yang tersirat di kedua bola matanya.

" Aku pernah melihatmu dicium oleh namja tampan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi di seberang jalan kampus. Kau pulang bersamanya dengan tangan yang saling bertautan—dan juga sebuah gelak tawa yang telontar dari bibirmu dan juga bibir namja tampan itu. Bukankah namja tampan itu kekasihmu?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelas alisnya. Menatap bingung pada sosok namja tampan di hadapannya yang baru saja berbicara cukup panjang. Bukan masalah jika Jongin bicara panjang lebar dengannya. Tapi kalimat-kalimat yang Jongin ucapkanlah yang jadi permasalahan untuknya.

Kyungsoo sangat yakin jika telinganya itu baik-baik saja.

" Kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dengan gerakan yang kaku. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya sedikit nyeri saat Kyungsoo bertanya seperti itu padanya. Ternyata benar—Kyungsoo sudah memiliki kekasih.

" Kau menganggap jika namja tampan itu kekasihku?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

Dan respon Jongin pun kembali sama—menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan kaku.

" Yaaa—kupikir namja tampan itu memang cocok untuk menjadi kekasihku," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

" Benar! Kalian terlihat sangat serasi," sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menahan tawanya ketika sang mantan kekasih mengatakan hal yang menurutnya sangat _**konyol**_.

" Aku memang ingin menjadi kekasihnya—tapi namja tampan itu bukan kekasihku!" sahut Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin sukses terbelalak saat sebaris kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo memasuki indera pendengarannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Benarkah apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan?

" Bagaimana mungkin namja tampan itu bukan kekasihmu sementara ia menciummu Kyung? Terlebih ia hampir saja mencium bibirmu jika kau tidak menahannya,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" Apa jika ada seseorang yang menciumku, itu berarti orang tersebut kekasihku Jongin?"

" Aku berpikir seperti itu. Karena menurutku, tidak ada orang yang mau dicium oleh orang lain jika orang itu tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan orang yang diciumnya,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Tapi aku tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan Hyung-ku sendiri Kim Jongin!"

Jongin diam seketika dengan mata tajamnya yang terbelalak. Ia amat sangat terkejut dengan sebuah pengakuan yang baru saja Kyungsoo lontarkan.

" N—namja tampan itu…. H—hyungmu Kyung?" masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya Jongin bertanya. Dan sialnya nada bicaranya tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

" Namanya _**Ahn Jaehyun**_! Ia Hyung angkatku. Ia tinggal di Kanada sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Saat itu ia baru tiba di Korea dan segera memutuskan untuk menjemputku di kampus. Saat ia ingin mencium bibirku, itu memang kebiasaannya. Ia hanya bercanda untuk hal yang satu itu. Dan ia paling suka mencium keningku—" entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa harus menjelaskan hal yang satu ini pada mantan kekasihnya.

"—lagipula ia juga sudah punya kekasih dan sekarang ia sudah menikah Jongin," lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin merasa ada sebuah batu besar yang terlepas dari hati dan pikirannya—yang membuat hati dan pikirannya terasa lebih ringan. Jongin merasa sangat lega ketika tahu namja tampan itu bukanlah kekasih Kyungsoo.

Senyuman tulus langsung terkembang di bibir tebalnya. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik, karena setelahnya Jongin kembali berekspresi sama seperti sebelumnya.

Satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di hati dan pikiran seorang Kim Jongin.

" Jika namja tampan itu bukan kekasihmu…. L—lalu siapa seseorang yang saat ini tengah mengisi relung hatimu Kyung?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar ragu.

Kyungsoo membawa mata bulatnya untuk menatap wajah Jongin sebentar, sebelum mengalihkan padangannya ke arah luar _**Café**_.

" Belum ada siapapun!" jawab Kyungsoo.

_**Semoga masih ada kesempatan**_—ini doa Jongin.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Cahaya terang sudah tidak lagi terlihat sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Warna gelap pekat yang menghiasi langit menandakan jika sang malam telah datang. Bulan tidak memberikan cahayanya dengan baik—dan sang bintang terlihat enggan untuk membantu sang bulan menerangi langit malam itu.

Cuaca yang entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin malam itu membuat sosok namja mungil berparas manis ini melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan cepat. Tidak ada waktu untuk memperlambat langkahnya jika tubuhnya tidak ingin terus-menerus terkena udara yang jujur saja sangat tidak ia sukai.

_**Kyungsoo membenci udara dingin.**_

Menghela napas lega ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Bergegas membuka gerbang rumah itu dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Suasana sepi yang tersaji di depan matanya memang sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat. Ia hanya tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang dapat membuat keadaan rumahnya jauh lebih ramai.

Kyungsoo yang lebih suka terhadap ketenangan—dan kedua orangtua yang juga terkadang sibuk pada pekerjaan masing-masing adalah faktor utama kenapa rumahnya selalu dalam keadaan sunyi.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah dalam keadaan segar ketika dirinya terduduk di tempat tidur dengan kepala yang menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Kakinya ia luruskan dengan tangan yang memijat-mijat pelan kedua kaki mungilnya.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa begitu lelah hari ini.

Masih dengan tangan yang memijat-mijat kakinya, Kyungsoo membawa pikirannya untuk kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang yang ia alami. Ketika dirinya bertemu kembali dengan sang mantan kekasih.

Jujur, Kyungsoo sangat terkejut saat tahu jika Kim Jongin sudah kembali ke Korea. Bukan hanya kemunculan Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut—tapi perubahan pada fisik Jongin pun sukses membuat Kyungsoo terpaku.

Terakhir kali Kyungsoo melihat kondisi Jongin, Jongin masih seperti mayat hidup! Ingat?

Tapi tadi siang sosok tampan Kim Jongin sudah berubah seperti beberapa tahun lalu ketika namja tampan itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Tubuhnya tidak lagi kurus, tubuh Jongin yang sekarang jauh lebih berisi—bahkan otot-otot tangannya tercetak dengan jelas. Lalu wajahnya. Wajahnya semakin tampan, karena bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar dagu dan rahangnya sudah hilang tak berbekas. Wajahnya juga semakin halus.

Bibir tebalnya yang pucat dan mengering—sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sedikit kemerahan dan terlihat lebih sehat. Matanya yang dulu terlihat menyeramkan, sekarang sudah berubah seperti sebelumnya—tajam namun mempesona. Rambutnya pun tak luput dari perubahan yang Jongin lakukan. Rambut panjangnya sudah ia potong sedemikian rupa—dengan warna rambut yang juga berubah. _**Black redness.**_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menggambarkan seperti apalagi sosok Jongin yang sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya tahu satu—

_**Kim Jongin sudah berubah—bahkan sangat berubah.**_

Kembali membawa fokus pikirannya ke alam nyata, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya dan tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah boneka yang terletak dengan manis di meja belajarnya. Sebuah boneka berukuran kecil dengan bantal berbentuk _**LOVE**_ yang juga kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah boneka tersebut.

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana lucunya ketika ia menerima boneka itu.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari boneka itu, Kyungsoo lantas membawa mata bulatnya untuk melihat sesuatu yang terdapat di atas meja nakasnya. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk meraih sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang terdapat potret dua sosok namja dengan ukuran tubuh yang jauh berbeda.

Lagi—Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" Empat tahun lebih ya?" Kyungsoo bergumam.

" Aku senang kau sudah bisa memperbaiki hidupmu dengan baik. Kau terlihat semakin tampan!" Kyungsoo membawa tangan mungilnya untuk mengelus permukaan kaca yang terdapat wajah seseorang di dalamnya.

" Seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Tapi—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—bagaimana jika aku mengakui aku masih mencintaimu?"

Tepat setelah bibirnya mengucapkan sebuah kejujuran—yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri atau mungkin untuk sosok namja yang berada di dalam potret tersebut—Kyungsoo lantas membawa benda berbentuk persegi itu ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya dengan erat seolah namja tampan yang ada di dalam potret itulah yang tengah ia peluk.

.

.

.

_**To be Continue…**_

.

.

.

_**Hai hai hai ^^ aku dataaaaaaaaang :D**_

_**Ituh apa yah? *tunjukatas**_

_**Aku gak tau untuk kali ini aku nulis apaan*tutupmuka**_

_**Aku yakin ff-ku kali ini ngaco, ide ceritanya ngaco, isi ceritanya ngaco, alurnya ngaco dan yang ngetik pun ngaco*pundung**_

_**Mohon maafkan kesalahanku inih*dramatis**_

_**Tapi walopun begituh aku berharap jika kalian suka dan inih gak mengecewakan*berdoyangbanyak**_

_**Perkiraanku inih akan jadi twoshot, jadi untuk chap selanjutnya harap sabar yah :***_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


	2. Last Chance

**Last Chance**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo dan Wu Yi Fan**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur yang terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Semua seperti baru untuk namja tampan bernama Kim Jongin. Ia akan kembali berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Kata **_**'menyerah'**_** sudah tertanam dengan baik di hatinya jika usahanya kembali gagal. Ini—adalah kesempatan terakhir untuknya.**

.

.

Chapter 2 (End)

.

.

_**Selamat membaca;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya di dalam selimut ketika mata bulatnya merasa terganggu oleh sinar cerah yang berasal dari benda luar angkasa yang saat ini tengah menunjukkan kuasanya pada sang langit.

Gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya tidak banyak membantu untuk mengurangi cahaya yang menembus ke dalam kamarnya. Menguap sekali, sebelum tubuhnya berniat bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Namun, baru beberapa detik ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya, tubuhnya harus rela kembali pada posisi semula ketika dirasa kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Dan Kyungsoo baru sadar jika suhu tubuhnya panas.

Kyungsoo demam.

Tidur yang tidak teratur dan juga pola makan yang tidak dijaga adalah penyebab utama Kyungsoo sering terserang demam. Sang eomma sudah terlalu sering menasihati Kyungsoo agar menjaga pola makan dan tidur yang cukup. Tapi hal itu hanya masuk ke telinga kanan Kyungsoo dan keluar lewat telinga sebelah kirinya.

Kyungsoo bukannya tak mau menuruti nasihat sang eomma. Pekerjaan sebagai seorang guru yang terkadang membuatnya harus rela mengurangi waktu tidurnya lebih banyak. Dan untuk pola makan, Kyungsoo hanya sedang tidak bernafsu untuk makan terlalu banyak.

Melihat jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya, mata bulat Kyungsoo menemukan arah jarum jam yang lebih panjang berada di angka tujuh dan jarum yang lebih pendek berada tepat di angka duabelas.

Jam tujuh tepat.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk kembali tertidur karena kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk pergi ke sekolah dan mengajar di sana. Ia akan mengirim pesan kepada temannya yang juga seorang guru di tempat ia mengajar—meminta tolong untuk memberitahu pihak sekolah jika ia tidak bisa mengajar karena sakit.

Suara ketukan pintu yang berasal dari pintu kamarnya mengurungkan niat Kyungsoo yang hendak memejamkan matanya kembali.

Menyingkap selimut yang ia gunakan, lantas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati sang eomma-lah yang sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya selama beberapa kali.

" Ya eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sang eomma belum menjawab ucapan anaknya. Ia masih fokus pada wajah Kyungsoo. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

" Kau sakit sayang?" eomma Kyungsoo bertanya ketika dilihatnya wajah sang anak yang memucat.

" Kurasa begitu eomma,"

Menempelkan sebelah tangannya ke kening Kyungsoo, dan tubuhnya terperanjat ketika indera perabanya merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh sang anak.

Membimbing langkah Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya, sang eomma segera menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo hingga batas leher.

" Kau harus beristirahat penuh sayang—dan eomma akan membuatkan bubur untukmu,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lantas memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu kamar Kyungsoo kembali terdengar. Namun sang empunya kamar sepertinya tidak berniat untuk membukakan pintu itu dan membiarkan sang pelaku yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak mau membuka pintu itu—tapi namja mungil dengan parasnya yang manis itu tengah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan damai. Kyungsoo tertidur pulas.

_**Cklek**_

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka.

Orang yang sejak tadi mengetuk pintu itu memutuskan untuk segera masuk saat dirinya tak kunjung mendapati pintu yang ada di depannya akan terbuka.

Melangkah dengan pelan menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang terdapat sosok namja mungil di atasnya. Tangannya segera ia perintahkan untuk menaruh nampan—berisi bubur, segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat—yang ia bawa ke atas meja nakas. Bibirnya terulas senyum saat mendapati sosok namja mungil itu tertidur dengan pulas.

Mengelus pelan helaian rambut sang namja mungil, yang menyebabkan namja mungil itu menggeliat tak suka. Kyungsoo merasa terganggu.

Kyungsoo segera membuka kedua mata bulatnya secara perlahan ketika dirasa ada seseorang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Masih berusaha meraih fokus untuk melihat dengan jelas, Kyungsoo lantas memelototkan mata bulatnya dengan sempurna.

" J—jongin?"

Sosok yang Kyungsoo panggil Jongin saat ini tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Dan tangannya pun masih senantiasa mengelus helaian rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

" Maaf aku sudah membangunkanmu. Tapi kau harus makan dan minum obat. Setelahnya kau bisa beristirahat lagi Kyung," ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu terdiam di posisi berbaringnya. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya adalah bagaimana bisa Jongin berada di rumahnya—terlebih lagi di dalam kamarnya. Lalu, darimana Jongin tahu jika dirinya tengah sakit saat ini?

Dengan kening yang berkerut samar, Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Dan ingatannya kembali pada saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo mengirimi pesan kepada temannya—dan temannya itu adalah Kris, sahabat Jongin.

Kyungsoo yakin jika Kris-lah dalang dari kedatangan Jongin ke rumahnya.

" Kyungsoo—"

Panggilan Jongin menyadarkan dirinya ke alam nyata.

" Iya?"

" Kau harus makan dan minum obat Kyung," ulang Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kyungsoo hendak menggapai mangkuk buburnya sebelum tangan mungilnya ditahan oleh tangan besar milik Jongin.

" Aku akan menyuapimu,"

Jongin mengambil mangkuk bubur yang berada di atas meja nakas. Menyendok bubur tersebut dan segera membawanya ke depan mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan ragu membuka mulutnya—lantas melahap bubur itu dengan pelan.

Jongin terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang hingga bubur tersisa sedikit. Suapan terakhir, namun Kyungsoo segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aku sudah kenyang," ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk dan segera menaruh kembali mangkuk bubur itu ke atas meja nakas. Tangannya beralih mengambil segelas air putih dan beberapa butir obat.

Kyungsoo segera menerima air putih dan obat yang Jongin sodorkan padanya—lantas segera meminumnya.

" Terimakasih," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang menyerahkan gelas kosong itu ke hadapan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum.

" Sekarang beristirahatlah Kyung.." ucap Jongin dengan tangan yang menaruh gelas kosong ke atas meja nakas.

" Aku sudah tidak mengantuk," jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

Lagi—Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kau... Tidak berniat mencari pekerjaan Jongin?"

" Aku sudah melamar untuk menjadi pelatih tari di _**Universitas Kyunghee**_ Kyung. Aku hanya menunggu panggilan saja jika aku diterima di _**Universitas**_ tersebut," jawab Jongin.

Setelahnya hanya keheningan yang terjadi di sekitar mereka.

Kyungsoo bingung harus memulai obrolan darimana—begitupun dengan Jongin. Setahun tak saling menyapa, bahkan tak saling melihat membuat keduanya selalu diliputi rasa canggung jika berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat seperti ini.

Berpikir untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup yang tengah melanda dirinya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengambil boneka Pororo berukuran besar yang berada di sampingnya dan memeluknya dengan susah payah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah memeluk boneka kesayangannya posesif.

" Boneka itu lebih besar daripada tubuhmu Kyung.." ucap Jongin seraya terkekeh pelan.

Ia merasa lucu ketika melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang seolah tenggelam karena besarnya ukuran tubuh boneka tersebut. Kyungsoo hanya mampu memperlihatkan kepalanya yang ia miringkan ke sebelah kiri dengan tangan yang bertaut susah payah di tubuh boneka kesayangannya.

" Aku sudah tahu," sahut Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Ia selalu kesal jika ada orang yang mengejek ukuran tubuhnya. Kyungsoo selalu menyalahkan orang yang telah membuat boneka Pororo yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar daripada tubuhnya.

Kini kekehan Jongin berubah menjadi tawa pelan.

" Tidak ada yang lucu Kim Jongin!" desis Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menatap tajam sosok namja tampan yang ada di depannya.

Jongin menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk meredakan tawanya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, Jongin sudah berhasil untuk menghentikan tawanya.

" Kau… Bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

" Kris Hyung memberitahuku jika kau sakit—dan aku bergegas datang ke sini. Aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu Kyung—" jawab Jongin dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran terhadap sosok mungil dan manis yang ada di depannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan hatinya seketika menghangat ketika Jongin mengkhawatirkannya.

Menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang kepala boneka Pororonya, Kyungsoo lantas mengukir senyum manis. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang.

" T—terimakasih Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di sepanjang lorong apartemen yang saat ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia membeli apartemen baru—dan meninggalkan apartemennya yang lama.

Masih dengan langkahnya yang santai, Jongin terus saja berjalan dengan senyum yang masih terkembang di bibir tebalnya. Tubuh tegapnya pun tak jarang ia putar-putar sedikit dengan kedua tangan besarnya yang bergoyang-goyang di udara.

Rasa bahagia yang ada di hatinya-lah yang menyebabkan sosok tampan dengan bakat menari ini bertingkah layaknya orang yang _**kehilangan akal sehat**_. Jongin tidak merasa khawatir akan dipandang aneh oleh orang-orang yang kebetulan tinggal di lingkungan yang sama dengan dirinya, karena Jongin beruntung lorong yang tengah ia lewati saat ini dalam keadaan sepi.

Jongin baru menghentikan aksi anehnya saat kedua mata tajamnya melihat siluet seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Orang itu sedang menundukkan kepalanya—karena ia terlihat seperti sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang melalui ponsel yang berada di genggamannya.

Jongin tahu siapa orang itu.

Berjalan dengan cukup cepat, kali ini Jongin mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar.

" Permisi Tuan, anda mencari seseorang?" tanya Jongin.

Sosok yang menjadi lawan bicara Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang telah bertanya padanya. Sedikit mengernyit ketika melihat sosok yang bertanya padanya dan segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar—juga.

" Ah iya! Aku mencari orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini," jawab sosok itu dengan jari telunjuk sebelah kanannya yang mengarah pada pintu apartemen yang ada di hadapannya.

" Apa anda tahu ke mana perginya orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini? Biar kuberitahu ciri-cirinya—kulitnya hitam, tubuhnya tinggi tapi lebih pendek dari saya, lalu hidungnya. Hidungnya pesek," sosok itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan senyuman tampan di bibirnya.

Sosok yang berada di hadapannya menggeram kesal.

" Sialan kau Kris Hyung!"

Dan sosok yang bernama Kris itu sukses tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika sosok sang sahabat yang merangkap sebagai dongsaeng kesayangannya itu menggeram kesal.

Masih dengan kekesalannya, Jongin kembali membuka suaranya untuk bertanya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di depan apartemenku Hyung?"

Kris memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, dan segera menatap Jongin.

" Tentu saja menunggumu bodoh! Kau sudah membiarkanku menunggu terlalu lama di depan apartemenmu!" marah Kris dengan tangan sebelah kanannya memukul kepala Jongin.

_**Pletak!**_

Jongin sukses meringis kesakitan.

" Kau tidak perlu mendaratkan tangan besarmu itu di kepalaku Hyung," kesal Jongin dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus pelan bekas pukulan Kris di kepalanya.

Kris hanya menunjukkan seringaian-nya saat Jongin kesakitan seperti itu. Kris memang menyayangi Jongin, tapi Kris juga paling suka menyiksa Jongin dengan pukulan-pukulan 'panas'nya.

" Kau tidak mempersilakanku untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenmu?"

Jongin melirik sinis pada sosok tampan—Jongin tidak mengakui jika Kris itu tampan—yang ada di hadapannya.

" Aku tidak menerima tamu yang kurang ajar terhadap Tuan rumahnya!" sahut Jongin dengan tenang.

" APA?" Kris melotot.

Sekarang—giliran Jongin yang menyeringai.

Mengabaikan ekspresi Kris yang menurutnya sangat konyol, Jongin bergegas berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dan memasukkan password. Membuka pintu itu perlahan dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang baru—diikuti Kris yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Jongin belum mempersilakan Kris untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah apartemennya. Tapi, dengan kurang ajarnya bokong Kris sudah mendarat dengan sempurna di atas sofa empuk milik Jongin.

Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Merasa jengah dengan tingkah laku Kris yang selalu seenaknya—dan tidak tahu sopan santun. Tapi itu hanya berlaku untuk Jongin saja, karena sesungguhnya Kris sangat tahu bagaimana caranya bertamu dengan baik.

Kris sudah terbiasa bersikap sesuka hatinya jika itu sudah menyangkut sahabatnya—Kim Jongin. Mau Kris melakukan ini, mau Kris melakukan itu, Jongin tidak pernah ambil pusing.

Hubungan yang begitu dekat membuat keduanya saling memahami karakter masing-masing. Kris memang dewasa, tapi jika Jongin sedang dalam keadaan lurus—ini hanya perumpamaan—Jongin bisa lebih dewasa daripada Kris. Sayangnya, sifat dewasa Jongin hanya muncul dalam keadaan-keadaan tertentu saja.

" Aku ingin kopi!" pinta Kris seraya menaikkan kaki sebelah kirinya ke atas kaki kanannya.

Nah benar kan? Sudah duduk tanpa dipersilakan, sekarang meminta minuman tanpa ditawarkan. Jika Kris memintanya pada orang lain, ia akan langsung ditendang saat itu juga.

_**Dasar tamu kurang ajar!**_

Decihan yang terdengar dari mulut Jongin menandakan jika ia kembali kesal dengan sikap Kris yang tak kunjung berubah. Namun, kakinya tetap ia bawa untuk melangkah ke arah dapur.

Kembali ke ruang tengah dengan kedua tangan yang menggenggam sesuatu, Jongin segera menaruh minuman itu di atas meja dan duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Kris.

" Soda?" tanya Kris. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan tangan yang sibuk membuka tutup kaleng soda tersebut.

" Hey! Aku meminta kopi Kim Jongin, bukan soda!" tolak Kris.

" Nikmatilah apa yang disediakan Tuan rumah Wu Yi Fan!" sahut Jongin.

" Dasar pelit!" umpat Kris.

Jongin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan bibir kaleng yang menempel di bibir tebalnya ketika mendengar umpatan Kris yang sudah pasti ditujukan untuknya.

Dengan kesal Kris mengambil kaleng soda yang ada di depannya, membuka penutupnya dan meminumnya dengan cepat—menyebabkan soda itu sedikit mengalir di kedua sudut bibirnya.

" Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo?" Kris bertanya setelah selesai menghabiskan sodanya.

" Di awal wajahnya sangat pucat. Tapi setelah makan dan minum obat, kurasa keadaannya sudah membaik,"

Kris mengangguk.

" Lalu kau ke mana saja hingga baru sampai di apartemenmu malam begini?"

" Aku menemani Kyungsoo, Hyung.." Jongin menjawab dengan senyuman tulus terulas di bibirnya. Nada bicaranya pun terdengar sangat senang.

Kris tertegun ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin yang begitu bahagia saat Jongin menemani Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginan Kris, tapi Kris selalu berdoa agar Jongin dapat melupakan sosok mungil dengan paras manisnya itu.

" Kyungsoo…. M—mau berdekatan denganmu lagi Jongin?" Kris bertanya dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Jongin menatap wajah Kris dan tersenyum simpul ketika indera penglihatannya menangkap ekspresi gugup (mungkin) yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Kris.

" Aku tidak tahu Hyung! Tapi Kyungsoo tidak menolakku ketika aku menemaninya,"

Kris mengangguk.

" Kau masih mencintainya?"

" Di Jepang juga banyak namja yang mungil, namun paras mereka lebih menjurus ke cantik daripada manis. Dan aku lebih suka namja mungil dengan parasnya yang manis, bukan cantik!"

" Aku sudah tahu apa jawabanmu Jongin! Terus berusahalah jika kau ingin mendapatkannya kembali, aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu.." ujar Kris dengan lembut.

" Kau sahabat terbaikku Hyung… Terimakasih…" sahut Jongin. Tubuhnya lantas ia bawa untuk memeluk Hyung tersayangnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

_**Empatbelas hari.**_

Ya, sudah empatbelas hari namja tampan dengan warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan itu kembali ke Korea—dan kembali menghiasi kehidupan Kyungsoo.

Entah hal ini memang disengaja atau tidak, tapi Jongin selalu berada di tempat yang sama dengan Kyungsoo—di _**Café**_, di sekolah tempat Kyungsoo mengajar ataupun di perpustakaan kota yang sering Kyungsoo kunjungi. Jongin akan berpura-pura terkejut di awal, namun setelahnya ia akan mengobrol dengan tenang seolah-olah itu semua memang sudah ia rencanakan dengan baik.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun sudah tidak canggung lagi jika harus berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Keduanya seolah memulai kehidupan baru, di mana Jongin yang baru mengenal Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang baru mengenal Jongin.

Mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu membuat Jongin mengerti bagaimana ia harus menghargai seseorang di dalam kehidupannya. Rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam sudah mampu membuatnya kehilangan arah hidup. Beruntung Jongin tidak sampai nekat untuk bunuh diri.

Dibantu oleh sang sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti Hyung-nya sendiri, Jongin kembali untuk menata hidupnya yang kacau menjadi jauh lebih baik. Mengalami kesulitan di awal, namun setelahnya Jongin berhasil untuk menjadi Kim Jongin yang lebih baik. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Namun ada satu hal yang tak kunjung berubah dari diri Jongin hingga saat ini—

—_**rasa cintanya untuk namja mungil yang memiliki mata bulat dan paras yang manis—Do Kyungsoo.**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Alunan lagu yang berasal dari penyanyi solo asal Korea Selatan _**K-Will—Love Blossom—**_melantun indah di sebuah _**Café**_ yang terletak di sekitar kawasan _**Myeongdong**_. Suasana _**Café**_ yang tidak terlalu ramai membuat alunan lagu itu terdengar dengan jelas di telinga para pengunjungnya.

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo—termasuk pengunjung yang berada di dalam _**Café**_ tersebut.

Dengan dua gelas _**Cappucino**_ yang tersaji di hadapan masing-masing, keduanya terlihat begitu tenang dalam memulai topik pembicaraan.

" Kudengar Kris Hyung sudah memiliki kekasih Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin meminum sebentar _**Cappucino**_-nya, lantas menatap Kyungsoo.

" Aku tidak tahu pasti untuk hal itu. Tapi aku pernah beberapa kali memergokinya bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja tinggi, tapi tidak setinggi Kris Hyung. Wajahnya juga manis—dan namja itu memiliki keunikan di salah satu bagian wajahnya," jawab Jongin.

" Keunikan di salah satu bagian wajahnya?" ulang Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin mengangguk.

" Apa?"

" Jika dirimu memiliki mata yang bulat, namja itu memiliki warna hitam samar yang berada di bagian bawah matanya. Harusnya itu terlihat menyeramkan, tapi entah kenapa hal itu justru membuat namja itu semakin manis," jelas Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa ada hawa panas yang melingkupi tubuhnya ketika sosok namja tampan di depannya sedang membicarakan namja lain—yang secara tidak sadar jika namja tampan itu sudah memuji sosok yang baru saja ia bicarakan.

" Oh.." ini respon Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling _**Café**_. Mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk melihat bagaimana para pelayan di _**Café**_ itu dengan cekatan melayani para pengunjungnya. Tersenyum manis saat mata bulatnya melihat seorang anak kecil yang merengek pada eomma-nya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, Kyungsoo menemukan mata tajam Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan—entahlah Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud dari tatapan Jongin.

Merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Kenapa menatapku seperti itu Jongin?"

Jongin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Matanya masih saja menatap wajah manis Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Tangan besarnya terangkat ke udara—dan mendarat di pipi bulat Kyungsoo yang sebelah kanan.

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika merasakan tangan besar Jongin berada di pipinya. Berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan besar itu dari pipinya, Kyungsoo malah terjebak ketika satu tangan kembali mendarat di pipinya yang lain—dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo untuk mendekat pada wajah sang pelaku.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah asalkan mata bulatnya tidak bertemu pandang dengan mata tajam milik namja tampan yang saat ini tengah menangkup kedua pipinya cukup kuat.

" A—aku merindukanmu Kyung.." lirih Jongin. Kedua jempol tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menatap ke dalam mata Jongin ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap apa yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan. Dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas jika mata tajam Jongin tidak menunjukkan sebuah kebohongan dalam ucapannya.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya dengan perlahan, memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan—

_**Cup**_

—salah sasaran.

Jongin berniat untuk mengecup belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo. Namun siapa sangka jika Kyungsoo akan menolehkan wajahnya ke sebelah kanan—dan berakhir pipi sebelah kirinya-lah yang mendapat kecupan dari bibir tebal milik Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miris. Lagi—Kyungsoo melakukan sebuah penolakan terhadapnya.

Melepaskan tangkupan tangannya dari kedua pipi bulat Kyungsoo, lantas membenarkan posisi duduknya. Kembali, matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah Kyungsoo.

" Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku lagi Do Kyungsoo.." ucap Jongin dengan nada yang mantap.

Namun, tidak ada respon berarti yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk pernyataan Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan pandangan mata yang saat ini terlihat kosong.

Jongin mengerti, bagaimanapun juga luka yang ia buat di hati Kyungsoo tidak akan hilang dengan begitu mudah. Ada beberapa orang mengatakan _**'kenangan pahit akan selalu diingat dengan baik daripada kenangan manis yang lebih mudah untuk dilupakan'**_.

Jongin kembali tersenyum miris.

" Aku sudah merasakan sebuah penyesalan karena ulahku sendiri—" Jongin mencoba untuk berbicara lagi pada Kyungsoo.

"—karena itu aku ingin memperbaiki dan memulai semuanya dari awal," lanjut Jongin.

Kedua tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam dengan erat kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Mendaratkan bibir tebalnya di kedua tangan mungil itu—dan mengecupnya lama.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap sendu ketika Jongin memperlakukan dirinya selembut itu.

Ketika Jongin masih menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, Jongin memang tidak pernah bersikap kasar padanya. Jongin selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan begitu lembut. Lembut untuk perlakuan pada fisiknya—namun kasar untuk perlakuan di hati Kyungsoo.

Merasa tetap tak mendapatkan respon dari Kyungsoo, Jongin lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Kau pernah bilang padaku jika kita harus membuat cerita hidup kita masing-masing. Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu selama aku di Jepang Kyung—"

"—dan aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Aku ingin kita membuat cerita hidup kita bersama-sama Kyung. Untuk itu… Aku ingin membawamu ke masa depanku," Jongin mengakhiri ucapannya. Kedua tangannya segera ia tautkan pada kedua tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo.

Sekilas Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan hangat yang menjalar di hatinya.

Menatap tangannya yang bertautan dengan tangan Jongin, kemudian mengalihkannya untuk menatap wajah tampan Jongin.

" _**Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu lagi?"**_ lirih Kyungsoo.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Entah hal apalagi yang sudah Jongin katakan pada Kyungsoo—yang mampu membuat namja mungil berparas manis itu mau tinggal di apartemen barunya.

Dengan langkah yang santai, Jongin berjalan di sepanjang lorong apartemennya dengan menyeret sebuah koper besar yang terdapat barang-barang milik Kyungsoo di dalamnya. Kyungsoo sendiri berjalan di sampingnya. Namun langkah Kyungsoo tidak teratur karena penglihatannya dihalangi oleh kepala boneka Pororonya yang berukuran besar.

Jongin hanya terkekeh dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan.

" Kenapa kau membawa yang sebesar itu Kyung?" tanya Jongin.

" Ini boneka kesayanganku.." jawab Kyungsoo.

" Boneka itu terlihat seperti sedang berjalan sendiri, padahal ada orang yang tengah membawanya di balik tubuh boneka itu,"

Dan Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah ketika mendengar ucapan Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menaruh boneka kesayangannya di sofa empuk yang ada di apartemen Jongin. Merentangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal, lantas memutar pinggangnya ke kiri dan kanan.

Huh! Bonekanya berat sekali.

Mendaratkan bokongnya di atas sofa yang lain, Kyungsoo lantas menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk tidur. Ia hanya memikirkan hal apa yang baru saja terjadi di hidupnya.

Jongin kembali ke Korea. Jongin kembali (mungkin) mengganggu hidupnya. Jongin kembali berusaha mendekatinya. Jongin kembali memberi perhatian lebih padanya—dan Jongin kembali meminta dirinya untuk menjadi kekasih namja tampan itu.

Masih dengan matanya yang terpejam, Kyungsoo membawa salah satu tangan mungilnya untuk mencengkeram cukup kuat dada sebelah kirinya. Merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit itu sedikit kembali—dan juga merasakan bagaimana jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat dirinya melakukan interaksi dengan namja tampan itu.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan mengalami hal semacam ini. Tiga tahun lebih berusaha kuat untuk menyembuhkan luka yang ia terima, tapi hati Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong jika ia masih menginginkan namja tampan itu di hidupnya.

Kyungsoo merasa pilihannya ketika itu memang benar—karena ia tidak mungkin terus berada di dalam lingkungan yang menyakitinya. Tapi siapa sangka? Setahun lebih Kyungsoo tak melihat Jongin, hal itu mampu membuatnya merindukan sosok namja tampan itu.

Bunyi yang ditimbulkan akibat benda yang bersentuhan dengan meja yang ada di depannya membuat Kyungsoo membuka kedua mata bulatnya. Pandangannya melihat ada segelas susu vanilla di atas meja.

" Minumlah Kyung, selagi masih hangat!" perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang saat ini tengah duduk di sebelah boneka Pororo besarnya. Menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, lantas mengambil susu tersebut dan meminumnya.

Jongin sedikit terkekeh saat Kyungsoo sudah selesai meminum susunya.

" Kenapa Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah bingung.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mengambil sapu tangan yang ada di saku celananya. Beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya, lantas berjongkok tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan terulur ke depan bibir Kyungsoo dan membersihkan sisa susu yang tersisa di atas bibir Kyungsoo.

" Caramu meminum susu tidak pernah berubah Kyung," ucap Jongin lembut masih dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sisa susu di atas bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang saat ini merambat di kedua pipi bulatnya.

" Kau beristirahatlah Kyung, biar aku yang membereskan barang-barangmu,"

" D—dimana aku harus beristirahat Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

Jongin tersenyum.

" Di sini hanya ada satu kamar—jadi kau beristirahat di kamarku,"

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah bergelung di dalam selimut padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Cuaca yang terasa dingin membuat namja mungil dengan parasnya yang manis itu sedikit menggigil di dalam selimutnya. Hujan tidak turun—tapi angin malam itu berhembus cukup kencang.

Mempererat gelungan selimut di tubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Jongin. Mata bulatnya menemukan sebuah bingkai yang terdapat foto dua sosok namja di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" _**Kau masih menyimpannya.."**_ batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk memejamkan kedua mata bulatnya, namun hal itu urung ia lakukan ketika matanya melihat pergerakan pada pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut yang memunculkan sosok namja tampan dengan piyamanya yang berwarna putih.

Kyungsoo hanya diam ketika Jongin melemparkan senyum manis padanya.

" Kau sudah ingin tidur Kyung?" tanya Jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidurnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan sebagian wajahnya yang tertutupi selimut.

Jongin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan memakai selimutnya sebatas perut. Mata tajamnya ia gunakan untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

" Kyung.." panggil Jongin.

" I—iya?" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar serak. Sepertinya udara dingin mampu membuat namja mungil itu kehilangan sedikit suaranya.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menurutnya aneh. Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo, dan matanya melihat jika saat ini tubuh mungil Kyungsoo tengah menggigil.

" Kau kedinginan Kyung?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, namun kepalanya ia anggukkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Selimut yang ia gunakan pun semakin ia eratkan di tubuh mungilnya.

Kyungsoo mengumpat cuaca yang sudah membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak nyaman seperti itu.

Jongin menimbang-nimbang terlebih dahulu hal yang akan ia ucapkan pada Kyungsoo. Bukannya apa, Jongin hanya takut Kyungsoo menolaknya. Tapi jika dibiarkan saja, Kyungsoo bisa sakit lagi.

" B—boleh… Aku memelukmu?" tanya Jongin ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah tampan Jongin, namun hatinya tengah berperang memilih atau menolak tawaran Jongin.

Menghembuskan napas pelan, Kyungsoo memerintahkan kepalanya untuk mengangguk.

Jongin tersenyum sebelum membawa tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Mengulurkan tangannya dan segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Wajah manis Kyungsoo ia benamkan di dada bidangnya—dan tanpa sadar bibir tebalnya ia gunakan untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Jongin merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Dulu ketika sosok mungil itu masih menjadi kekasihnya, Jongin bebas untuk memeluk Kyungsoo kapan saja. Namun sekarang semuanya berbeda. Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah mau tinggal bersamanya—Jongin tidak bisa sembarangan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Karena saat ini—statusnya belum menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo.

" Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo.." ucap Jongin seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Dan suasana hening-lah yang membalas ucapan Jongin.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat ketika tak ada jawaban apapun dari sosok yang tengah dipeluknya. Sedikit nyeri di hatinya kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Kyungsoo—belum mau membalas ungkapan perasaannya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu ini Kyungsoo manfaatkan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa kurang sehat. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaan yang biasa ia lakukan, Kyungsoo lebih memilih membaca buku di ruang tengah. Dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya, Kyungsoo terlihat fokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya sampai tidak sadar jika sudah ada sosok lain yang saat ini duduk di sofa yang ada di depannya.

Jongin sedikit menguap dan mengucek kedua matanya yang masih terasa berat untuk terbuka. Harusnya ia belum bangun, tapi ketika indera perasanya tidak merasakan lagi tubuh mungil yang semalam ia peluk, ia memutuskan untuk bangun dan mencari sosok mungil itu. Dan Jongin menemukannya di ruang tengah.

Membiarkan suasana hening melingkupi dirinya dan Kyungsoo, Jongin memilih untuk memejamkan matanya kembali. Mencoba untuk tertidur dengan posisi terduduk.

" Jongin?" dan Jongin hampir saja kembali ke alam mimpinya jika telinganya tidak mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya.

Dengan matanya yang terbuka sedikit, Jongin menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo.

" Ya Kyung," sahut Jongin.

" Kau bisa kembali ke kamar jika kau masih ingin tidur!" perintah Kyungsoo ketika melihat Jongin yang berusaha kuat untuk membuka matanya.

" Aku ingin menemanimu di sini Kyung.."

" Kau bisa memilih. Bergegaslah mandi, kemudian sarapan setelah itu kau bisa menemaniku di sini atau kau kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurmu!"

Jongin segera membuka lebar matanya dan melangkah dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

" AKU PILIH OPSI YANG PERTAMA!" teriak Jongin dari dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan napas pelan seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah melaksanakan dengan baik apa yang tadi Kyungsoo perintahkan padanya. Mandi sudah. Sarapan juga sudah. Sekarang saatnya Jongin untuk menemani Kyungsoo.

Dengan baju santai yang ia kenakan, Jongin membimbing langkahnya untuk menuju tempat di mana Kyungsoo berada. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo ketika dilihatnya Kyungsoo sudah tidak lagi dalam kegiatan membacanya.

" Kau sudah selesai membaca bukunya Kyung?" tanya Jongin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih remote televisi yang ada di atas meja dan menyalakan televisi yang ada di ruang tengah tersebut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan Kyung? Menikmati cuaca hari ini mungkin?"

" Tubuhku sedang tidak sehat Jongin, aku ingin di sini saja," sahut Kyungsoo.

" Kau sakit lagi Kyung?" tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" Tidak."

Jongin makin mengentalkan raut wajah khawatirnya ketika matanya menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat lebih pucat kemudian membawa punggung tangannya yang sebelah kanan untuk menempel di kening Kyungsoo.

Cukup panas.

" Kau demam lagi Kyung.." ucap Jongin. Dan dirinya bergegas membimbing Kyungsoo untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan beristirahat.

" Aku baik-baik saja Jongin,"

" Tidak! Kau harus istirahat Kyungsoo!" tegas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal pada Jongin ketika nada bicara Jongin seolah menegaskan jika dirinya tidak ingin dibantah.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit menghentak, Kyungsoo membawa kaki mungilnya untuk melangkah ke kamarnya bersama Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di tempat tidur king sizenya dan menyelimuti tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hingga sebatas leher. Mata tajamnya ia gunakan untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat pucat. Menghembuskan napas dengan pelan sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama.

" Tidurlah Kyung… Aku mencintaimu," ucap Jongin setelah bibirnya sudah selesai memberi kecupan di kening Kyungsoo.

Lagi—Kyungsoo tidak membalas ungkapan perasaan Jongin. Ia hanya menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sendunya, sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

" _**Apa masih terasa sulit untukmu Kyung?"**_ batin Jongin miris.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo harus terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan haus di tenggorokannya. Menyingkap selimut yang menggelung tubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo membawa kaki mungilnya untuk melangkah dengan malas menuju dapur. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengucek kedua matanya yang terasa berat untuk terbuka.

Kyungsoo sudah memegang knop pintu dan bergegas membukanya. Namun, baru satu langkah ia keluar dari dalam kamar itu, pergerakan kakinya harus terhenti ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar suara dua orang namja yang tengah mengobrol di ruang tengah. Bukan suaranya yang membuat Kyungsoo penasaran—Kyungsoo tahu itu suara Jongin dan Kris—tapi obrolan dua namja itu yang menyebut-nyebut namanya.

Mengurungkan niat untuk melangkah ke dapur, Kyungsoo memilih menutup pintu kamar dan segera berjongkok di depan pintu kamarnya. Telinganya ia pasang dengan baik agar dapat mendengar dengan jelas topik pembicaraan yang tengah dibahas Jongin dan Kris.

Kyungsoo tahu menguping pembicaraan orang lain itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan, tapi rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar dari niatannya untuk beranjak pergi dan membiarkan obrolan penting itu tidak terdengar oleh telinganya.

Jadi, biarkan kali ini saja Kyungsoo melanggar etika yang ia tahu.

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Kris yang bertanya bagaimana hubungan Jongin dengan dirinya, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mendengar Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Dengan raut wajah penasaran, Kyungsoo masih setia dengan acara mengupingnya.

" Aku senang Hyung, kali ini hubunganku dengannya sudah jauh lebih baik. Kyungsoo tidak lagi menolak jika aku berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya," Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin.

" A—apa Kyungsoo sudah menjadi kekasihmu lagi?"

" Kyungsoo tinggal bersamaku, tapi ia bukan kekasihku.."

Kyungsoo kembali mendengar Jongin yang menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Tapi kali ini suara Jongin terdengar pelan dan juga—suaranya sedikit parau.

" Bagaimana bisa ia tinggal bersamamu, tapi ia bukan kekasihmu?"

" Aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan baik Hyung. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku kembali meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun darinya. Aku tahu Kyungsoo masih sangat sulit menerima ini semua, tapi aku berusaha menunjukkan padanya jika aku sudah berubah dan benar-benar mencintainya. Aku meminta Kyungsoo untuk tinggal bersamaku dan seperti keajaiban untukku, ia menerima permintaanku. Kau tahu Hyung? Rasanya seperti mimpi saat aku bisa berada dalam ruang lingkup yang sama dengannya,"

Kyungsoo refleks mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut mantan kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo tidak tahu ekpresi apa yang saat ini tengah Jongin lukiskan di wajahnya, tapi Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin tengah menahan tangisnya.

" Apa… Kau masih ingin berusaha Jongin?"

" Kau tentu tahu bagaimana kehidupanku ketika Kyungsoo meninggalkanku Hyung. Lalu sekarang, apa aku harus menyerah saat Kyungsoo sudah mau menerima kehadiranku lagi di hidupnya?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Kris menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras.

" Aku tidak mengerti hal apa yang membuatmu terus-menerus menaruh harapan pada namja manis dengan mata bulatnya itu,"

" Karena aku mencintainya…"

Kyungsoo berusah mati-matian untuk menahan airmata yang ingin keluar dari kedua mata bulatnya. Napasnya tercekat dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ingatannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa tahun lalu, ketika dirinya meninggalkan Jongin dan kehidupan Jongin yang berantakan.

" Maaf Jongin," lirih Kyungsoo.

" Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

" Aku akan terus berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo kembali padaku dan menjadi milikku lagi Hyung,"

" Bagaimana jika…. Kyungsoo menolakmu lagi?"

" _**Aku menyerah…"**_

Kyungsoo bergegas berdiri, membuka knop pintu kamarnya bersama Jongin dan melangkah dengan gusar untuk menuju tempat tidur Jongin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap lelehan airmata yang dengan lancangnya mengotori wajah manisnya. Dadanya semakin sesak. Luka yang sudah ia pendam dalam-dalam kini harus keluar dengan cepatnya.

Jongin masih mencintainya dan ia pun masih mencintai Jongin, tapi ia takut akan kembali menelan kekecewaan.

Mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat, sebelum—

" _**AARRGGHHH!"**_—berteriak dengan keras.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali bersikap seperti dulu pada Jongin—dingin dan tak acuh. Kyungsoo selalu menghindar jika Jongin berusaha untuk mendekat padanya. Ada saja alasan yang Kyungsoo katakan saat Jongin berusaha untuk memulai obrolan dengannya.

Topik pembicaraan yang saat itu Jongin dan Kris bicarakan sukses membuat dirinya berpikir lebih banyak. Bukan! Bukan karena Kyungsoo berniat untuk menerima Jongin lagi, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya dan menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Ini demi masa depannya—dan juga Kyungsoo tidak ingin kembali merasakan kekecewaan.

Sekeras apapun Kyungsoo berpikir untuk membenci namja tampan itu, namun hatinya tidak pernah mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal itu. Hatinya seolah menjerit tak terima ketika Kyungsoo berusaha bersikap tak peduli pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo berusaha tak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaannya ketika ia dengan gigihnya menolak sosok namja tampan itu untuk kembali ke kehidupannya. Kekecewaan yang ia rasakan seolah menjadi benteng yang kuat untuk Kyungsoo tak memberi kesempatan lagi pada sosok namja tampan dengan bakat menarinya itu. Namun, semakin Kyungsoo berusaha kuat, semakin besar pula rasa keinginan Kyungsoo untuk menerima sosok namja tampan itu di sisinya.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya ke segala ruangan yang terdapat di apartemen yang berukuran cukup luas itu. Matanya sesekali bergerak gelisah ketika dirinya tak mendapati satu penghuni lain di apartemen itu. Menghela napas kesal sebelum kakinya kembali ia gunakan untuk melangkah. Kali ini ia akan menuju kamarnya bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo sempat mengejek dirinya sendiri bodoh karena sempat melupakan ruangan yang satu itu.

Hal pertama yang memasuki indera penglihatan Kyungsoo adalah suasana kamar yang sunyi dengan pencahayaan yang temaram. Tumben sekali? Biasanya kamar itu akan tetap dalam pencahayaan yang terang walaupun tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Mengernyitkan keningnya, sebelum mata bulatnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah berdiri di balkon kamar. Dengan langkah yang pelan, Kyungsoo beranjak menuju balkon.

.

.

.

Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, Jongin masih setia berdiri diam di balkon kamarnya. Jika tidak salah hitung, sudah hampir dua jam ia berdiri di situ tanpa melakukan apapun.

Sesak di dadanya tak kunjung hilang meski Jongin sudah berusaha kuat untuk mengabaikannya. Pikirannya sedang tak berada di tempat yang semestinya. Pikirannya sedang melayang jauh—mengingat-ingat rentetan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Jongin membuka matanya yang terlihat memerah. Menatap kosong hamparan bintang yang bertebaran di atas langit. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencengkeram dadanya yang semakin sesak, sedikit mengembuskan napas lelah sebelum kembali memejamkan kedua matanya—dan buliran bening sukses mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Jongin menangis dalam diam. Ia tak peduli pada apapun untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesesakannya dengan mengeluarkan airmata yang sejak tadi ia tahan sepuas-puasnya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan namja mungil yang saat ini tengah menatap sendu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap airmata yang mengalir di salah satu sudut matanya. Napasnya ia atur sebaik mungkin guna mengurangi sesak yang saat ini tengah menyerang dadanya. Hatinya seperti dicubit dengan keras ketika melihat sosok namja tampan yang biasanya terlihat tegar itu kini tengah berdiri diam di balkon kamarnya. Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas getaran samar yang terjadi di kedua bahu namja tampan itu.

Meneguk ludah lamat-lamat, sebelum Kyungsoo membawa kakinya untuk melangkah mendekati Jongin.

Dengan keberanian yang dimiliknya, Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan mendaratkannya di perut rata Jongin. Wajah manisnya ia benamkan di punggung Jongin. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan getaran yang terjadi pada punggung dan bahu Jongin.

Jongin sendiri sedikit tersentak ketika tubuhnya dipeluk oleh seseorang, namun Jongin tidak harus bersusah payah untuk membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang tengah memeluknya—karena Jongin tahu Kyungsoo lah yang memeluknya.

Mengabaikan pelukan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo terhadapnya, Jongin terus saja memejamkan kedua matanya, membiarkan bulir bening yang berasal dari mata tajamnya mengalir semakin deras. Jongin tidak berbohong, jika pelukan Kyungsoo semakin menambah sesak di dadanya.

" Jongin… Ayo masuk! Udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan, kau bisa sakit nanti," ucap Kyungsoo lembut dengan posisi dirinya yang masih memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika angin berhembus cukup kencang.

Tidak ada respon apapun yang diberikan Jongin untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap diam.

" Ayo Jongin, kita masuk.." lagi—Kyungsoo berucap dengan lembut.

Kali ini Jongin bergeming. Tangannya dengan segera ia gunakan untuk melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya.

" Kenapa kau peduli padaku Kyung?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan posisi membelakangi Kyungsoo. Suaranya parau karena menangis.

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang tak memberi respon atas pertanyaan Jongin.

Jongin hanya mampu mengukir senyum mirisnya ketika pertanyaannya seolah diabaikan oleh namja mungil itu.

" Apa aku kembali mengganggumu?"

Lagi—Kyungsoo tetap tak memberi respon. Ia hanya membungkam bibirnya dengan pandangan sendu.

" Kau membenciku Kyung?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Kali ini tubuhnya ia putar untuk menghadap Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo terkejut ketika melihat wajah tampan itu basah dengan airmata.

"' Orangtuaku tidak pernah mengajarkanku untuk membenci seseorang.." lirih Kyungsoo. Bibirnya bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat guna menahan isakan yang tengah mendesak untuk keluar. Lagi—Kyungsoo kembali melihat keadaan Jongin yang kacau.

Jongin mengukir senyum miris di bibir tebalnya.

" Aku mencintaimu.."

Hening.

Jongin tertawa hambar ketika sosok namja mungil berparas manis di depannya lagi-lagi tak membalas ungkapan perasaannya. Ia hanya melihat sosok itu terdiam dengan pandangan sendu menatap dirinya. Mencengkeram dadanya kuat-kuat, Jongin seolah tak peduli dengan kekacauan yang lagi-lagi ia alami. Rasa nyeri yang sudah ia tekan kuat-kuat harus kembali muncul karena penolakan yang dilakukan sosok namja mungil itu.

Menghembuskan napas lelah, Jongin membawa pandangannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Ini pilihan terakhirnya—

" Baiklah! Aku menye—"

Sebaris kalimat yang hendak keluar dari bibir tebal Jongin terpaksa terbungkam kembali ketika ia merasakan benda kenyal yang menempel tepat di bibirnya. Jongin melirik ke bawah dan menemukan mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam dengan bibir yang terus melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Memilih ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, Jongin lantas membalas ciuman Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyesap dengan kuat bibir bawah Kyungsoo, merasakan bagaimana benda kenyal itu terasa manis di indera perasanya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mendekat padanya dan segera memeluknya dengan erat.

Jongin terus mendominasi ciuman itu, tanpa peduli jika Kyungsoo sudah merasakan sesak pada pernapasannya. Menyesap lidah Kyungsoo dengan kuat, sebelum Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir masing-masing.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah dengan ciuman yang dilakukan Jongin. Jika boleh jujur, Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak merasakan hal semanis ini. Membawa kedua matanya untuk terpejam, ketika dirasa bibir tebal Jongin mengecup keningnya penuh sayang.

Hati Kyungsoo menghangat.

" Kyung…" Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya ketika telinganya mendengar Jongin memanggilnya dan kedua mata bulatnya melihat Jongin yang tengah menatapnya dengan sendu.

Menghembuskan napas dengan teratur, Kyungsoo akan mengatakan sebuah kejujuran pada sosok namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya.

" Jangan menyerah—," Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya. Matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah sendu Jongin dengan tatapan sayang.

"—karena aku masih mencintaimu.."

Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah pengakuan yang membuat dirinya amat sangat terkejut. Ia hanya mampu berdiam diri di tempatnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat kaku.

Ia takut salah dengar.

" K—kyung," dengan ragu Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilan Jongin, tapi ia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin.

" Aku mencintaimu—dan buat aku kembali percaya padamu lagi Jongin,"

Tepat setelah sebaris kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo, Jongin segera membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan hati yang terus memanjatkan doa untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

" Aku sangat mencintaimu, kembali padaku—dan aku akan membuatmu percaya lagi padaku Kyung.."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah Jongin sebelum tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang mengganggu wajah tampan Jongin. Dengan senyum manis yang terulas di bibirnya, Kyungsoo lantas berujar—

"—aku mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi,"

Jongin tersenyum penuh haru sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Kembali melakukan ciuman yang mungkin lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin sudah berubah. Ia benar-benar menunjukkan pada Kyungsoo jika dirinya tidak akan lagi seperti dulu. Jongin tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama dan mengakibatkan dirinya kembali merasakan bagaimana sakitnya sebuah penyesalan. Sekarang Jongin selalu ada untuk Kyungsoo. Ia tidak akan pergi keluar jika tidak bersama Kyungsoo.

Dengan fokus mata yang berbeda, Kyungsoo terlihat tenang duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Fokus matanya ia gunakan untuk menatap layar ponselnya dengan serius, sementara fokus mata Jongin digunakan untuk menonton berita yang ada di layar kaca televisi. Suara dengungan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuat Jongin terkekeh pelan. Kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika ia kalah bermain game di ponselnya.

" Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jongin pura-pura tak tahu.

" Gamenya menyebalkan Jongin, aku selalu kalah.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah yang cemberut.

Jongin kembali terkekeh ketika mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

" Bukan gamenya yang menyebalkan sayang, tapi memang kau yang tidak bisa memainkannya.." sahut Jongin santai.

" Yak! Kenapa kau membela game bodoh itu Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

Dan lagi-lagi Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Uhh, kekasihnya ini memang menggemaskan.

" Sayang.."

" Hmm.." sahut Kyungsoo tak acuh. Ia masih kesal dengan kekasihnya itu.

" Kau tahu?"

" Tidak!"

" Aku belum menyelesaikan ucapanku **_sayaaaaaaaaaaang_**," sahut Jongin gemas. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

" Kau tahu Kyung? Semakin lama kau semakin manis.."

" Apa kau sedang menggombal Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng.

" Aku serius sayang.."

" Ya baiklah.."

" Kau tahu Jongin?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, tapi gelengan kepala ia lakukan untuk menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo.

" Semakin lama kau semakin hitam Jongin.."

Dan ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkesan polos itu sukses membuat Jongin melebarkan kedua bola matanya.

Kyungsoo bilang apa tadi?

" Kau sedang bercanda sayang?"

" Tidak Jongin, aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi.."

Dan suara teriakan Kyungsoo adalah balasan atas apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan untuk kekasih tampannya.

" Haha..ha.. Jongin ha..haha, ini geli Jongin!"

" Biar saja, kau harus dihukum sayang. Kau nakal!"

" Hahaha.. Am.. Ampun Jongin, haha…ha..ha perutku sakit.."

Jongin menghentikan aksi menggelitiki perut kekasihnya saat dirasa kekasihnya sudah lelah untuk tertawa.

" Kau jahil," Kyungsoo cemberut.

" Dan kau nakal!" sahut Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya dengan baik sebelum mata bulatnya ia gunakan untuk menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

" Maaf sudah menyakitimu Jongin.. Aku mencintaimu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tulus yang terulas di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya.

Jongin membalas senyuman Kyungsoo dengan tak kalah tulusnya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan erat dan mengecupnya penuh sayang.

" Terimakasih sudah menerimaku lagi sayang.. Dan aku amat sangat mencintaimu,"

Entah sejak kapan wajah keduanya sudah berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Jongin memejamkan matanya begitupula dengan Kyungsoo. Semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka sebelum penyatuan bibir itu terjadi.

Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo mengulas senyum manis disela-sela ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

_**Kim Jongin sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberinya sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat—dan mengembalikan sosok yang ia cintai ke dalam hidupnya.**_

_**Jongin beruntung—sangat beruntung.**_

.

.

.

_**End**_

.

.

_**Kata salah satu reader yang review di ff-ku The Betrayal, seorang Fujoshi ituh tetep ajah mao akhir yang bahagia bagaimanapun caranya.. dan ku rasa ff-ku kali ini maksa banget *huaaaaaaah**_

_**Aku gak tau aku nulis apaan -_- aku kan udah bilang kemarin kalo inih tuh ngaco karena yang ngetiknya pun ngaco.**_

_**Memuaskan kah? Kalo gak puas sinih biar aku yang puasin/plakk/ okeh abaikan yang inih.**_

_**Udah yah udah tengah malam, banyak bacotnya nanti ajah yah di ff-ku yg selanjutnya.**_

_**Terakhir—**_

_**Yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?**_

_**Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka :***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasiiiiiiiiiiiiiih ^^**_


End file.
